


Buttons...

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, paranoidiggy, worriediggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Iggy has been out of his slacks for about a month and when he tries to get back into them it seems as though they have shrunk!  Or so he is forcing himself to believe!
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Igtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 18





	Buttons...

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020 Prompt 3: Buttons

To be a future Advisor to a King of Lucis there were many tasks and thoughts that a person had to focus on, especially certain ones that seemed rather abnormal. An Advisor, a true guide and helper to a King who had to take on the pressures of millions of subjects, needed to be fit both mind, body and soul.

Said Advisor also needed his King fit in those three areas, and occasionally lost his way on the road to maintaining satisfactory health conditions for him or herself. Himself, in this circumstance.

Ignis, in all reality, wasn’t quite sure what to think about himself that morning as he dragged his body out of bed, the quiet form of his lover still sound asleep after such a hard week and in need of a day off which he had insisted on. Ignis would not allow those he loved, regardless of being an adult or not, to lack the necessary attention required to stay healthy.

That and he was just bossy. But the one he shared his life with didn’t fuss or complain, if anything there seemed to be a sense of relief that Ignis took charge. Saying no was rather hard for his beloved.

Unfortunately he could have used a modicum of advice when he drew his favorite gray slacks, he knew them by their soft texture, and slipped into them after a month of wearing his glaive fatigues. Ravus and he had been called in to a building on the outskirts of the city that had been heavily damaged in a bad storm. Unfortunately that outer area hadn’t been repaired quite yet, but after his secretary had perused through the files, they found out that the building had been a museum and the art and artifacts inside were precious.

One long, hard month of work later, and they had managed to clear out most of the art but unfortunately had to accept some difficult losses in that a significant amount was not salvageable. The dark blond couldn’t wait to put this path month behind him and all of the disappointments, and for the first time in eleven years, he was thrilled that he couldn’t see.

He probably would have broken down sobbing in the street. The loss of art…

Of history! Was just too much to take.

But right now wasn’t the time to consider all of that, it was the first day he was returning to work after working out of the citadel, and he was finally going to get to wear his dress clothes and not come home covered in dust and little bits of concrete. Not that he had minded being bathed each night…

Smirking to himself, Ignis reached down to the button on his pants and lightly pulled the two sides together by the few centimeters it took them to touch and stumbled upon a rather unpleasant discovery.

The button was no where near the hole.

In fact, he had to draw his tummy in and hold his breath to make the button slip through the hole on the other side. When he released his breath, his perfectly tailored suit pants hugged…

They HUGGED! His formly svelte body!

Now, Ignis didn’t consider himself to be a vain man. Yes he was a man who appreciated a certain aesthetic and worked hard to ensure that his appearance was always to appropriate standards, despite the fact that others told him he was a perfectionist, he did not agree.

What was wrong with tailored clothes? A shine on your boots? A belt that fit with both your pants and shoes? Styled hair? A freshly shaven face and groomed features. Ensuring that his nails were well manicured so as to not offend those he met and had to shake hands with…

Alright. So maybe people had somewhat of a point…

But still! He appreciated a certain look and having his pants nearly cutting off his circulation did not factor into said look.

A deep frown folded his lips downward but he pushed through the rest of his routine for the morning while attempting to find out where he had over indulged? True, he had lowered his training schedule due to the more intensive regime that came with his work out in the city. However, other than that small adjustment, his habits hadn’t changed…

Had they?

Lost in thought, Ignis eventually walked out of his shared home and met Ravus on the end of the sidewalk to begin their journey toward the citadel.

The silver haired Prince took one look at his good friend and frowned. “What is wrong Ignis? I thought today of all days you would be excited. We are finally going to present the art that we found to the history board.”

Ignis sighed and nodded, sipping at his coffee in the monogrammed S silver tumbler. “I am rather pleased of course. I suppose I just had a rather unpleasant realization this morning?”

“Oh?” Ravus’ brow rose as he gave his friend a once over. “What was that?” From where he was standing, nothing looked too out of the ordinary, though Ignis’ clothing was looking a little more form fitting than usual. 

Unfortunately, the Advisor was unable to respond with the introduction of Gladiolus on his way to the citadel as well. Ignis refused to talk about his body with Gladio. Of all people he was the most dense about sensitive matters which was amazing considering if a person pointed out even one extra ounce of fat on his sculpted body, he turned into a worry wart extraordinaire. Weeks would pass before anyone heard the end of it.

So, the dark blond held his tongue and continued the journey toward the Citadel where, when they arrived, he ventured into the meeting room that was currently occupied by the four historians along with his Majesty for the presentation to begin.

The sooner it was over, the sooner he could go up to his office to call the tailor and handle this very unbecoming situation! 

Thankfully time passed quickly while Ignis took the floor to present his assessment of what was found and all of the documents that had been stored in the citadel’s record rooms in the basement, and standing meant that he wasn’t forced to sit through the pressure of his slacks tight around his middle.

In fact, the pants were starting to feel a bit loose…

Perhaps when they were washed they had merely shrunk?

Of course, certainly it was that…

Thanking the assembly and giving way for Ravus to take the floor and go over the final pieces of the presentation that outlined what was lost according to the records, Ignis sat down in his chair to wait the final fifteen minutes. That’s when it happened.

The unthinkable!

“POP. PING. RATTLE RATTLE.” And then a long and utterly painful silence…

***

Everyone in the room couldn’t take their eyes off of Ignis’ beet red face as the sight of a perfect silver button landed just in front of the Prince’s booted feet. Like the orator that he was known to be, Ravus cleared his throat and in a loud and very authoritative voice, drew everyone’s attention away from his friend and back to the matter at hand.

“As I was saying…” A pointed glare to the King got that final pair of eyes from the mortified Advisor’s prone form and to the charts detailing what was missing according to the files that had been on hand in the Citadel documents room.

The moment that he was finished Ravus was quick to thank everyone and then promptly shooed them out of the room so he could attend to his friend. “Ignis… It’s all…” HIs words died off only to realize that the other man had somehow snuck out of the meeting room without being detected. Ravus sighed and immediately headed toward the elevator’s which would bring him to IGnis’ office.

When he reached the floor and caught sight of Lucy’s poor worried face, the tall man waved his hand to her worry and flashed her a gentle smile. “I’ll handle it.” The ranting and raving could already be heard inside the office and no one, especially the poor girl sitting behind her desk, wanted to deal with an unhinged Ignis.

Ravus didn’t bother knocking, he just opened up the door and stepped inside to find Ignis all but shouting into the phone. “Yes well you can bet that I would like to lodge a complaint with your supervisor.”

*Woh woh woh wowowoh* Nonsense words that meant nothing to Ravus filled the air from the other line. But they clearly meant something to Ignis, who was beyond irate and looked ready to crush the sleek handle of the jet black structure in his hand.

“Why!” Ignis’ voice nearly rose three octaves, his most offended pitch, before he finished with, “This is simply unacceptable! I demand to speak with someone now. My best suit pants were shrunk and now they are utterly ruined!”

That was enough of that.

Ravus strode forward and pressed his finger into the cradle of the phone and heard the line go dead as he gently removed the little device from Ignis’ hand. During the short tirade he had taken time to get a good look at his friend who was no longer in his looser fatigues, but now in the tailored clothing everyone was used to from him.

And the Prince was able to see that those handcrafted shirts and pants were rather tight in just a few areas other than his stomach. The upper thigh area, chest and bicep locations were easily noticeable as more defined. Chuckling, Ravus rested the telephone down and turned to his fuming friend, using his body to block the landline telephone from the Advisor’s reach. “Ignis… I do not believe that your pants shrunk.”

*GASP!* “Ravus… I have not! Gained weight!” How dare this man insinuate something so ridiculous! Not that anything was wrong with putting on weight, but he had a rather hard time taking it off. When he was young… sometimes food had been a little bit too much of a comfort and he was just a wee bit sensitive about it. But he just knew it wasn’t true that he had put on a few pesky pounds! It couldn’t be! It was absolutely untrue… so very untrue…. “Stop raising your brow at me.” Ignis bit out, the sensation of Ravus' unspoken irritation burning into the side of his face from the Prince’s heterochromatic eyes grated on his already chapped nerves. Huffing rather indelicately, Ignis crossed his arms tightly over his chest and fought down the distinct urge to jerk his nose upward in the air as a sign of superiority. 

Said Prince however was irritated with his friend for being so wound up about a potential five or ten pounds. Especially when he highly doubted that those pounds were fat at all. 

With quick movements, Ravus poked the man’s stomach, pectorals, upper thighs in three different locations and then finally up the length of Ignis’ muscled arms which drew a reaction from his irritated friend. *Smack* Ravus withdrew quickly enough to miss most of the impact and sighed. “Ignis. You have gained muscle.” The various locations he had just tested were far more compact and less supple as they had been before.

Ignis blinked and then frowned. “What?”

“You have put on muscle.” Of course he hadn’t noticed and Ravus saw him nearly every day so he hadn’t realized a difference either, until today. “It’s not unsurprising considering all of the manual labor you have done over the past month.”

Ignis’ brain stuttered heavily. “You mean… that my pants did not shrink?”

“That’s right.”

“And I just shouted at that poor boy in the tailor’s office for no reason?”

“That is also correct.”

Slowly a grin began to grow over the Advisor’s handsome features and ever so slightly he ran his fingertips down the hardened muscles of his abdomen only to realize that Ravus was right. His body had changed in the way it carried muscle. He was larger…

How… fascinating.

“Hmmmm…” He hummed quietly to himself. “I suppose I should call back the tailor and apologize.” Though he didn’t sound too terribly sorry. And with that heavy blush on his face, he didn’t seem very sorry either.

Ravus merely shook his head and stood up from the edge of the Advisor’s desk, patting him on his shoulder. “Feel better?” Though he didn’t really need to hear the answer when it was so clearly written on the blond’s features.

Ignis Scientia, humble Advisor to the King, was proud of his body. 

“Yes, thank you Ravus.” 

“Very good then. See you this evening at dinner.”

“Yes yes of course.” Ignis stood up to see his friend off and then returned to his desk where he placed an immediate call to the tailor’s office. First, he apologized and then secondly asked for an appointment in order to get new pants and adjust a few of his favorites.

A few days later when all of the pieces came in, shirts also adjusted for his thicker musculature, Ignis made sure to test each and every piece out, ensuring that all of the buttons functioned to perfection.

It would not do to have another incident again after all.


End file.
